Drunken Experiment
by hopelina
Summary: A horny Kenshin bets a drunk Sanosuke that he wouldn't last a minute with a blowjob from him. They both forget, soon in. PWP (One big YAOI LEMON, or A BUNCH OF SMUT)


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. Enjoy the yaoi goodness!**

**Kenshin**

As I gulp down another glass of sake, my world starts to get cloudy. I watch Sanosuke's fuzzy face as his lips move, the sound muffled by my buzz. I'm actually feeling... Kind of horny. I wonder when the last time I had sex was? It must have been... with _her_... And no one since then? Can I really call myself a man? Or maybe...

Aha! Target located. It's not a girl, but that just makes me even more talented to pick him up. I've never realized how sexy he was, until now...

"Hey, Sanosuke," I call out louder than I planned, not caring that he was still in the middle of a ramble. "You ever had _sex_?" I start to laugh at the word, but then it starts to sound appealing. _Sex..._

"You're damn right I have!" His words are somehow clearer when I want to here them. The way he lifts his chest in pride appeals to me.

"Oh, really?" I grin, driven by hormones. I lean over the table to get close to him, acting like a woman would to seduce a man. I can't act dominant if I want to get into his pants. And I've never thought about it before, but maybe I could try the other side of intercourse, penetration and all.

I lace my voice with ecstasy, keeping it just above a horny whisper. "I bet you couldn't last more than a minute with a blow-job..." I keep my eyes looking straight into his, displaying to him my want. His eyes are wide, staring back.

He lifts his head and looks away, somewhere above me. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll go and pick up a woman just to prove to you-"

"I bet you wouldn't last a minute with _me_," I restate, taunting lust dripping from my words.

His head pulls back in shock. "You're drunk!" Not that he isn't, too.

I smile smugly. "He's afraid to try, he's so afraid of _losing_."

"Woah-woah, wait! I am _not_ afraid of losing to your-" He looks down to my lips and stops. He's just as horny as I am. I put a hand on the table to keep myself up as I lean all the way across to give him a wet, hot kiss. He reluctantly kisses back.

Eager to try something new, I slide my mouth away from his lips and down to his neck. Holding myself up by grabbing onto his hips, I pull myself across the table to stick out my tongue a run it along his collarbone, and down over the bandage covering his washboard abs. Once I reach his pants, I pull them down under his cock. Okay, maybe he's not quite as horny as me, but that can be fixed. I have to time him, anyway.

I pull my knees onto the table to stand on them and search myself for a pocket watch. I don't have one. I look up at his face. He's breathing rather roughly, and his face is a little flushed. But that's just from alcohol. I want to make him say, no _moan_ my name. How can I turn him on?

I take out my sword, sheathed, and lick up to the tip. I swirl my tongue around the end, shooting him the most arousing look I can manage. I take it into my mouth and start sucking, then move it further in and further out, sliding my lips up and down while sucking and showing a little tongue. I can tell he likes it.

I glance down. He's not quite hard, but why wait? I close my fist around the base, moving it tightly up in the same way I've done to pleasure myself. Once it reaches the head, I rub the slit with my thumb. I feel it grow in my hand. I slide my hand back down his length and take it into my mouth. So this is what it tastes like... I provide all the friction I can manage with sucking, but soon grow lazy and just use my teeth, scraping them lightly up and down as I massage his balls.

Sano takes a handful of my hair and pulls. Is it in enjoyment or annoyance? I return to just sucking and it's still there, so I'm guessing enjoyment. When I pull up to just tongue and nibble at his tip, he groans and tries to push me back down to return to my previous endeavors. I do as he wishes, curious to taste a salty fluid leaking into my mouth. It's not sweet, like a girl, but it doesn't taste bad either. I think I kind of like it.

When I tire of using my mouth, I just use my hand again. I'm much more used to this. Plus, this way I can see his face contort in pleasure. I decide to add a hand, one that focuses on the head instead of the shaft. Groans start to seep out between his teeth. Has it been more than a minute? I don't really care, at this point. I can tell he's getting close. Pretty soon his teeth bite into his bottom lip so it starts to bleed. I'm getting even more turned on by watching him...

He warns me before he finishes. Pretty soon, it's all over both of our chests, and some of his neck. I'm pretty sure there's some on my face, too, but nothing in the range of my tongue. And so I suck the substance of his neck, wondering how it tastes in a bigger quantity. It has the same flavour, only it's stronger.

Sanosuke rolls his head back. I take it as an invitation to suck harder until he pulls me back. He mumbles something, but I'm too disoriented to understand any of it. I just want release, and there's only one way I can get it. I want him to touch me directly, or to touch myself. However, I doubt he would give me that service, and even disheveled as I am, though, my pride won't allow myself to masturbate in front of someone! And so I grab for one of his hands and coat his fingers with his own seed. I pull down my bottoms so my ass is touching the cool autumn air and guide his hand to my hole. I lean my forehead into the nape of his neck, trying to relax as hesitant fingers lightly poke at my backside. _Please take me_, I beg inside. "But don't make it hurt..." I mutter into his skin.

He seems a little nervous. "How am I supposed to know-"

"Okay, I'll deal with pain, just do it!" I cut him off. "_Please don't make me wait..._" It's true that I've never done this before, but I've heard that after you have this kind of sex there's no turning back. Apparently the prostate is a major sensitive nerve that can drive you crazy with pleasure. Now it's time for me to confirm the rumours – and what would be a better time than a drunken night like this one?

Fingers probe at my entrance, stretching me a little faster than I'd prefer. But I guess there's no backing out of this, or telling him to slow down. I'm the one who started this.

Pretty soon I start feeling sick. _This_ is _pleasure_? What kind of gay-ass... _Oh!_ I shudder as I'm introduced to a new, relieving sensation within my behind. It feels _so good_...

"_There!_" I moan, leaning back into his touch. "Thrust in there!"

I originally meant his fingers, but I don't complain. It's much bigger than the fingers, but somehow feeling fuller has a certain painful pleasure to it. What, so I'm introduced to my prostate and suddenly I'm a masochist? But I don't care. All I care about is getting him deeper to make him reach – Oh! _There!_ And his dick just keeps sliding in deeper, and _deeper_.

It takes me a moment to realize that, in this position, I have the upper hand. I lift up my hips and ram back down awkwardly. There's got to be a better way to do this.

Sanosuke obviously knows what he's doing, because he guides my hips in a circular motion. That's right, I've done this before on the other side. But now I have to act as the woman. Surprisingly, it's doesn't take much to get used to. I increase my speed, somehow seeming to get even more of him inside of my each time I go down. I even soon learn to aim for that spot, slamming down at just the right angle. I never thought I could feel like this... It's so invasive, but somehow that makes it all the better.

I forget who I'm doing it with for a moment, before calling out his name. "Sanosuke," I use a higher pitched voice to try to get him to thrust up harder. _"More..._" He mastered a zanpakuto, I know his strength is better than his. _That's _more like it...

Our pace amplifies in both speed and vigor. It's so much, I can barely breathe. I can't even hold back my pleasured wails, _I'm so close_... I vaguely feel my hole contract around him as tumble off the edge. I throw my head back, arching my whole body in euphoria. I collapse atop him as I regain most of my composer. He comes inside of me, and is breathing hard too.

I chuckle as I note I made him come twice. This is definitely an experiment I would try again.


End file.
